Un sentiment qui ne se dit pas
by duneline
Summary: Elladan se pose des questions sur les comportements de son jumeau. Attention! public averti et inceste!relation entre hommes.


Attention, cette histoire est réservée à un public averti. Le thème peut choquer certaines âmes sensibles. Donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas les fictions entre hommes s'abtenir !

Relation incestueuse !

UN SENTIMENT QUI NE SE DIT PAS…

Elrohir, avachi sur une chaise, buvait une coupe de vin. Ses yeux gris firent le tour de la salle de réception, embrassant d'un regard passablement éméché et détaché, les convives qui mangeaient, discutaient et riaient avec enthousiasme.

On fêtait la naissance de l'héritier du trône du Gondor, Eldarion.

Arwen, radieuse, se promenait parmi les grands seigneurs elfes et les humains de haute lignée qui composaient les innombrables invités de cette fête. Son visage, empreint d'une sérénité profonde, montrait la joie de la jeune elfe d'être revenue parmi les siens, pour un certain temps, et son bonheur de revoir les lieux de son enfance.

Aragorn, quant à lui, devisait paisiblement avec Gandalf et Legolas, ravi de pouvoir évoquer des souvenirs anciens de combat avec eux.

Eldarion, veillé par une nourrice, devait se reposer dans une suite mise à sa disposition dans la maison même du seigneur de Fondcombe.

Une moue pleine d'amertume résignée plissa un furtif instant les lèvres d'Elrohir lorsqu'Elladan, son jumeau, approcha de lui. Ce dernier eut un imperceptible geste d'humeur envers son frère.

Elrohir ne lui pardonnait toujours pas ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison et un abandon de sa part :

Son mariage avec Valina, la ravissante elfe qu'Elladan chérissait depuis son enfance !

Les deux jumeaux partageaient moins de moments de complicité. Et cela, Elrohir ne l'acceptait que très mal.

Elladan , un air désapprobateur sur ses jolis traits, intercepta la coupe de vin que son frère s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres et le posa sur la longue de table de buffet qui se trouvait juste derrière eux.

« -Occupe-toi de ta femme ! Maugréa Elrohir, en tentant de reprendre sa boisson. »

Elladan se glissa discrètement entre la table et son frère, l'empêchant ainsi de se resservir à boire.

« -Tu as assez bu. Murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Père ne va pas être content ! »

A ce moment-là, le seigneur des lieux fit son apparition, coupant court à toutes récriminations de la part d'Elrohir.

Un silence plein de respect et d'admiration marqua l'entrée d'Elrond qui, souriant de son air grave et compassé de grand seigneur, saluait un à un ses invités.

Tous étaient unanimes sur un point : Arwen était la plus belle de sa race mais Elrond était le plus charismatique de tous les elfes.

D'une silhouette haute et souple, si caractéristique de son peuple, des cheveux longs et noirs encadrant un visage, quoique bien virile, aux traits d'une finesse et d'une régularité charmante, il dégageait une force et une assurance pleine de sagesse que l'on devinait acquise par les expériences de la vie.

« -Que peut-il y avoir de plus beau sur Terre ? »

Elladan, déconcerté par la remarque que venait de murmurer tout bas son jumeau, lui jeta un regard perplexe.

La fascination et l'expression lointaine et rêveuse surprises dans les yeux gris d'Elrohir qui suivait toujours leur père du regard acheva d'intriguer Elladan.

Elrond finit par s'apercevoir de l'attention de son fils Elrohir. Il se tourna vers ses enfants et ses yeux gris se posèrent sur eux.

Un froid glacial s'empara d'Elladan : Le jeune elfe avait perçu, derrière la réserve due à son rang, le léger tremblement, à peine perceptible, du sourire de leur père et de ses mains et une rougeur presque insoupçonnable sur ses joues.

Elladan eut peur de comprendre. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter la seule explication qui se présentait à son esprit. C'était… inconcevable !

Puis, ce qu'il vit dans le bref échange de regard entre Elrond et Elrohir le conforta dans sa certitude. Le forçant à ne plus se cacher devant la vérité.

Elladan saisit alors la raison du comportement désinvolte à cette fête, de sa soulerie et enfin, la cause du refus obstiné de son jumeau à s'engager dans une relation amoureuse.

Son cœur étant déjà occupé ailleurs…

La tristesse lue dans les yeux d'Elrohir chassa le sentiment de révolte et d'écoeurement qui commençait à poindre chez Elladan pour ne plus laisser place qu'à de la pitié.

La vie et la destinée de son frère serait dorénavant sous le sceau du tabou.

« -Mais aussi, sous le sceau de la souffrance. » Songea Elladan, en voyant l'air infiniment malheureux de son jumeau lorsque le seigneur Elrond entreprit de converser avec Gandalf.

L'indifférence feinte pour sauver et préserver les apparences…

« -Oui, il n'y a rien de plus beau. » Approuva Elladan, montrant ainsi son soutien à son jumeau.

Elrohir, d'abord étonné, leva la tête vers son frère et le remercia d'un pauvre sourire tremblotant.

FIN

6/0/10

J'ai hésité longtemps avant d'écrire et de poster cette fiction, n'étant pas certaine de l'accueil qui lui sera fait.

Je vous remercie de me laisser vos impressions par des rewiews. Merci.


End file.
